1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to burners and in particular to an oxy-oil burner suitable for heating a furnace or other apparatus through the combustion of a hydrocarbon fluid containing particulate matter such as waste oil in the presence of an oxidizing fluid such as oxygen. Such burners are useful for recovering the heating value from waste oil material which may not otherwise be readily combusted while at the same time disposing of the material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oxy-oil burners of the single orifice type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,224,679, 3,644,076 and 3,663,153. A multi-orifice burner used to burn fuel oil in the presence of oxygen is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,626 and a post-mix burner having a large combustion chamber is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,738.
All of the burners shown in the above-identified patents operate by combining an oxidizing fluid, e.g. oxygen, with a hydrocarbon liquid, e.g. fuel oil, to produce a flame. The flame is directed from the front of the burner toward an article or into a furnace to be heated. None of the prior art burners have been suitable for burning a waste-oil which normally contains particulate matter. In attempting to use prior art burners to combust this material, clogging and incomplete mixing of the fuel oil with the oxidizing fluid are characteristic.